My secret, special place
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Poland X Reader written to clear my writer's block. Feliks takes you for a ride on his horse to his special place in the woods, why? Because he has something he wants to tell you!


**Woot! short story! this is done for a couple of reasons 1. my overly obsessive love for this character. 2. this came to me in a dream last night and has been annoying me all day 3. i'm suffering from writer's block for my other longer stories so this is a way to clear my head. **

**So this is Poland/Reader and i hope it makes you happy. BTW i know NOTHING about horses/horseriding from what i found on Wikipedia/watched on TV**

* * *

The smell of fresh hay and horse hair welcomed you as you unlatched the gate and made your way into the warm stable. There weren't any actual horses around since they'd all been taken out earlier that morning to graze in the field and get some exercise before their owners' arrived to take them out. But the stable still felt warm and loved; it had been swept out before you got there as well so it didn't smell as bad as you'd expected it to either. You couldn't ride yourself; owning a horse was too expensive and riding lessons equally as pricey, but you were here for a very good reason.

"Like Hey _!" a voice called out to you and you heard the sound of the gate being opened and someone entering the stable. You turned around and smiled as you saw it was none other than your friend Feliks. Dressed to impress in his full horse riding uniform; smart dress shirt and black jacket with gold buttons on it, tan jodhpurs and tall black riding boots. Under one arm he held his pink and black, such a typical colour of his you thought, riding helmet and in the other a black riding crop. His chin-length blonde bob was styled to perfection and for some unknown reason had managed to stay perfect even though it had been beneath the helmet just a few minutes ago. His mischievous green eyes glittered with excitement when he saw you. "I was wondering when you'd like show up" he added.

"Well you said to be here at 12 noon" you replied returning his smile with one of your own, feeling a lot less stylish than you thought you had looked when you left the house this morning in your jeans and pink shirt. Of course the muddy green welly boots didn't add much to the outfit but they were a practicality considering where you were.

"I like did didn't I?" Feliks replied cheerfully "that's because I like have a surprise for you!"

You blushed slightly, but couldn't help giggling at his childish glee combined with his quirky valley-girl way of speaking. He'd been this way for as long as you had known him, even when you were really little he was first introduced to your class as "the new boy who's come all the way from Poland children. That's a country very far away from here." He'd only known a few words of English back then, but despite that he'd set his sights on making you his friend.

"A surprise?" you asked him and he lead you out of the stable and into the yard. Feliks nodded and grinned at you before running into the store to grab you a helmet and gloves. When he returned he handed you the equipment and helped you to put it on properly.

"You know I can't ride right?" you reminded the blonde as he tightened the chinstrap of your hat.

"Like that doesn't matter!" Feliks replied "you'll be fine I'm the one who like has to totally do all the hard work!"

You blushed a little and let him lead you into the field where his horse was waiting. It was, you remembered Feliks had once given you a very detailed description of his horse at school one lunchtime, by breed a Wielkopolski and its colouring was that of a palomino which you assumed was the term used to describe its creamy coat and mane. It was also a mare you remembered him saying.

"Like are you ready?" Feliks asked holding out his hand to you "I'll like give you a leg up kay?"

You nodded and stepped over to him, taking his hand (even with the glove on you were surprised at how warm and soft if felt) and allowing him to lift you up slightly so you could mount the horse. It was so high up!

With a small jump Feliks mounted himself and sat infront of you on the horse. He took the rains and steadied her so she didn't spook.

"Now you like hold on to me tight kay_?" Feliks said sternly "I don't want you to like fall off and hurt yourself or something totally not cool like that kay?"

You nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see you nodding and gave a small "yes I'll hold on" to assure him. Hesitantly you wrap your arms around his waist and brace yourself.

"Here we go!" Feliks cried out as he pushed the horse into a steady trot. For someone who had never ridden before it felt like the bumpiest and most terrifying ride ever. You knew you weren't even going at full speed since you'd seen Feliks compete before and he'd ridden a lot faster then than he was now. Fields and trees flashed by you as you sped along, still clinging to your polish friend for dear life, through the many pastures and little woodlands the stables owned. You looked at your friend as you felt yourself almost flying through the fields. Even though you couldn't see his face his body was tensed into steely concentration the likes of which you had never seen so close to you before. Normally the blonde was carefree and mischievous around you, but you remembered how you had seen him when he had competed last year. That determined look in his eye. When he rode you saw a new side to Feliks. A side he only showed when he was on horseback.

You came to a gradual halt in a large shady grove of trees next to a trickling stream. The air was cool and there was only the sound of birds in the distance and the water making its steady way across the pebbled riverbed. Feliks slid off of the horse and helped you down. You half climbed half fell off the horse, landing in Feliks' outstretched arms, blushing.

"I'm not used to this sort of thing" you laughed as you untangled yourself from his embrace. Feliks giggled and went to tie his horse so she wouldn't wander away.

"You like it here _?" he asked when he returned, waving his arm dramatically.

You nodded, taking in the lush green and tranquil atmosphere of the grove, "it's beautiful Feliks!" you replied.

Feliks nodded, his green eyes looking into your own (e/c) eyes, "I found it one time when I was like out riding and since then I've always like come here when I needed to like think or something. I thought you'd like to y'know see my special place."

Feliks' special place? You thought to yourself, you'd never really thought of Feliks as the type to want to escape from life like this. He was always at home in the crowd, always the Miss Popular (you'd often questioned you're friend's gender, especially since he'd told you of his liking for cross-dressing) and the talkative one of your group of friends.

Feliks made his way over to a rock beneath a tree and sat himself down, beckoning to you to sit next to him. You joined him, feeling him rest his head on your shoulder as he often did when he was tired or thinking. He always had complete trust in you and was never afraid to open up to you even if you never opened up to him as much.

"It's a beautiful place Feliks" you said softly "thanks for showing me."

He sat up and looked at you a blush on his face. "T-Then would you mind if I asked you something?" he said hastily and you noticed the sudden disappearance of his valley-girl talk.

You nodded, wondering what on earth could have caused him to be so flustered suddenly.

Feliks gulped, his face turning a deeper red, he muttered something to himself in Polish before looking you in the eyes again.

"You see, uhh, I don't know how to say this _" he stammers "I brought you here, because…because I wanted to say…"

He moved closer to you, not breaking eye contact.

"You've always been my friend, even when we were little and I knew little English I always knew you'd be my friend. You've always been the person I can open up to, the person I can allow to see all sides of me. That's why I asked you to come watch me compete last year; I'm different when I ride, you saw that for yourself. I've never felt nervous around you _-until now t-that is" he paused and gulped again. "What I want to say is, _, I've always considered you to be my best friend. But now, now we're older I've come to see you as more than a friend…"

You looked puzzled, but that turned to surprise when he blurted out finally. "I-I love you _!"

Feliks blushed a deep red after that, turning away from you and gazing into the stream instead. You took a moment to consider what he'd just said. You'd always thought of him as a friend, but lately he'd stated to feel more than that. When he placed his head on your shoulder in thought you felt butterflies in your stomach flutter about wildly. When he leapt at you in the mornings and hug-tackled you to the ground you couldn't help but blush.

Feliks looked sad now "S-Sorry _ I didn't mean to make you feel awkward." He mumbled.

You shook your head and took his hand in yours. Blushing you replied softly "F-Feliks, I love you too."

"R-Really?" he replied "Like are you serious?" his valley girl accent suddenly reappearing.

You nodded and let him pull you into an embrace. The fact that you were both sitting down meant that Feliks pretty much pulled you ontop of him. He brought his lips to yours and kissed you, deep and strong and passionate. You instinctively found yourself kissing him back just as passionately. His arms wrapped themselves around your waist and sat on your lower back, it felt perfect. You placed your hands on his neck and held him close to you.

When you pulled a part, desperate for some air you looked him with half-lidded eyes and smiled he smiled back and pulled you close to him again.

"dziękuję _ kocham cię" he whispered into your ear.

You moved your hands and wrapped them round his waist, suddenly aware of how for someone so skinny and feminine how muscular he was there. It felt…nice.

"I love you Feliks" you whispered back. Then moved your lips back to his and resumed the kiss.

* * *

**read review and more importantly enjoy~**


End file.
